dontenniwaraufandomcom-20200223-history
Tenka Kumo
|Manga = Chapter 1}} Tenka Kumo (曇 天火, Kumo Tenka) is one of the main characters of the Donten ni Warau series. He is the 14th head of the Cloud Shrine and the eldest son of the Kumo household. Introduction The eldest, strongest brother. Tenka lives at the Kumo family's Cloud Shrine with his two younger brothers, Soramaru Kumo and Chuutarou Kumo. Appearance Tenka has long, black hair with tinted red tips that is tied in a messy ponytail, and black eyes. He wears a casual kimono along with a dark coat with the kanji letters "kumo" on his back. Tenka wears fishnet mesh around his neck, wrists and ankles. He is sometimes seen with his fan that shows the symbol of the Kumo clan on it. Personality Tenka is very popular with many groups, and his carefree attitude draws many members of his community to respect him. Although he has many concerns, generally about his two younger brothers, he rarely drops his happy facade. One of his personal ideals is the thought of always smiling. History His parents were murdered by a Fuuma man wearing a fox mask. While saving Soramaru from being killed, Tenka received a large scar down the back of his spine. Tenka raised his younger brothers alone and eventually with the help of his housekeeper, Shirasu Kinjou, and became the head of the family. It is shown that he used to be part of the Yamainu Squad, but willingly chose to be an older brother instead of changing the world with his ideas like he originally planned. When confronted about it by Sousei Abeno, he shows no real guilt in leaving the military behind in favor of his family. Plot The Kumo family holds the job of escorting prisoners across Lake Biwa. However, the local police are rather incompetent, and prisoners often escape during transport. Tenka unofficially captures escaped prisoners for a small "fee". While pursuing a group of criminals, Soramaru and Chuutarou decide to tag along, but Soramaru was taken by surprise and put in a chokehold. Tenka and Shirasu are able to subdue the criminal, but Tenka is wounded in the process. While receiving medical treatment, the police notify him that the killer Kagami Naoto is on the loose in Shiga, and he tries to rush home. However, the army and the Yamainu try to restrain him. Tenka pushes through their forces, and gets home to confront Naoto, who is fighting Soramaru and Shirasu. The Yamainu and their leader, Sousei Abeno catch up, and Sousei quickly defeats Naoto. Sousei is cold towards Tenka, and calls him a traitor for leaving the Yamainu. Tenka revealed himself to be the Orochi's vessel and turned himself in to the police. He was going to be hung under the premise of causing a prison explosion. The entire community gathered in support of his freedom. However, due to an order coming from the very top of the government, Tenka was secretly spared. After his 'death', Tenka's younger brothers are shown to be rather unstable, and it takes awhile to put down the angry townspeople who loved Tenka so much. This shows how much of an impact Tenka had on everybody he came across. It is also shown that some of Tenka's oldest friends within the Yamainu Squad were quite stricken about his execution. Relationships Soramaru Kumo Soramaru is Tenka's younger brother, and the second-eldest son of the Kumo household. He greatly respects his brothers skills, but often finds himself annoyed with his seemingly childish antics. Soramaru feels that Tenka is slowly leaving him behind, and that he doesn't believe in his strength. However, he does love his brother passionately. Chuutarou Kumo Chuutarou is Tenka's younger brother, and the third-eldest son of the Kumo household. He loves and idolizes his oldest brother, believing anything he says to be true, no matter how otherworldly. Being the youngest, he doesn't mind being babied, which Tenka often will. Tenka is shown to be slightly possessive over his youngest brother, liking his position as the idol of Chuutarou's life. Shirasu Kinjou Although he is technically Tenka's housekeeper, he shares a close friendly bond with Tenka, and is the eldest Kumo son's closest confidante. Sousei Abeno He and Tenka are old childhood friends, and although Sousei has an undeniable stoic and somewhat haughty personality, it is shown that he does respect Tenka. He even goes as far as to show up for Tenka's execution date, having a personal conversation with the eldest Kumo son about their past. Quotes "Do not defy me. I am the rule." (to Rakuchou Takeda) "Don't place your hopes on me... I'm just a small man with his hands full just protecting the things around him." (to Rakuchou Takeda) "What an amateur you are to not even know who I am. Kumo Tenka, the one who laughs at the land beneath the muddy skies." (to Naoto Kagami) "It’s okay, let it all out. Cry as much as you want… and become stronger, Soramaru." (to Soramaru) "This sword is never meant to kill, but to protect. It is yours to protect. When you get bigger, it will also protect you. The family, the shrine and the Kumo name. All of that is under the clouds. It’s okay my brother. I hope you will surpass me one day." (to Soramaru) "Together, let's become the nameless heros who'll protect this country!" (to Sousei) "I chose being a brother over the nation's future." (to Sousei) Category:Characters Category:Yamainu Squad